Forbidden
by CutePuertorican
Summary: Ryoga and Ranma are the two most powerful vampires. They have shut themselves from the world. But, when Ranma's sister and her friend come home for high school that changes. With the girls having irresistible blood what will they do? OC/Ryoga & OC/Ranma
1. Trouble in Nerima

**Rioga Fanfiction**

_Prologue_

_Two figures lurked in the shadows. They were actually stalking two girls who had decided to walk home from work. They smirked slightly, big mistake! One of them looked at the other and they nodded their heads. Time to put the plan into action._

_The girls were now walking to their home. They knew each other from awhile back and had been friends for a long time. Their houses were just a couple of blocks away. Suddenly, pounding footsteps were behind them. They stiffened, thinking of the worst case scenario. However, two joggers just passed by them. One had a black braided pigtail and other had dark brown hair with a yellow bandana with black flecks around his head. The bandana boy looked over his shoulder and smiled at the girls. They couldn't help but smile back. Something about them seemed irresistible. The next thing happened too quickly. The boys were upon them in mere seconds. Before the girls could scream, something pierced their skin. The life was slowly drained from them with their mouths open in a silent scream. The last thing they saw were two pairs of glowing red eyes before everything went dark. The boys wiped the bitter sweet liquid from their lips. They were gone long before someone discovered the bodies. They slowly retreated back into the shadows before the sun had risen. The pigtailed boy perked up as he realized his human sister was coming for a visit. He glanced at the bandana boy. This would not be easy to explain._

* * *

"What!" A voice shouted. The pigtailed boy cringed at the tone of his friends voice.

"It can't be helped, my parents wanted her to come home for the rest of high school and they told me to pick her up at the train station," He reasoned nonchalantly, putting his hands behind his head.

"How long has it been since we last saw her?" The bandana boy questioned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Umm, the years have kinda blended together for me," He replied sheepishly. The other boy rolled his eyes.

"So in other words Ranma, you don't know how old your sister is?" He practically yelled.

"Calm down Ryoga, she'll be here by tomorrow and then we can see how old she is, you know we can tell as soon as we see her. I think she was twelve the last time I saw her," Ranma replied, scratching his head.

"All we can do is hope for the best," Ryoga sighed, settling back in his spot on the tree branch. Ranma looked at him before jumping down from his own branch.

"Not that I don't like sleeping in a tree, I'd much rather go in my own bed, you can come if you want Ryoga, our guest room is always open," Ranma called over his shoulder as he walked off. Ryoga shifted uncomfortably on the branch before jumping down to catch up with his friend.

"Hey Ranma, wait up!"

"So what does she look like?" Ryoga questioned, putting his arms behind his head.

"Uh, she has bright red hair, peach skin, and blue eyes," Ranma replied, scanning the crowds of people.

"Like her," Ranma pointed to a girl who was scanning the crowds as well, "only that girl's way too old to be Rini, she's almost sixteen." She turned to show a pair of vivid blue eyes. Ryoga had stopped listening when Ranma started the description of her.

"Wait a second that is Rini, Rini!" Ranma shouted happily, waving to his sister. Her blue eyes lit up when she noticed him. Ryoga had his eyes closed but cracked one open to look at the two. He was expecting to see the same annoying twelve year old girl he had remembered from the little information Ranma had given him. However, a mature sixteen year old smiled cheerfully. Her bright red hair flowed down her back, her peach skin had a tan tint to it, and her blue eyes grew more vivid. He also noticed she had… grown up, there was no other way to put it. She was wearing a sky blue tank top, dark blue jean shorts, and black martial arts shoes. It hugged her in just the right places that showed her figure very well. He also noticed that she had a green headband on with a jasmine flower attached. Another girl had appeared behind her. She had dark brown hair, mint green eyes, and peach skin. She had a similar outfit like Rini except her shirt was green. Ryoga paid her little heed but he noticed Ranma look at the girl with interest. He decided to make his presence known and walked out of the shadows. Rini blushed upon seeing him and looked away. He had that effect on humans especially girls. Being an empath, he felt the emotions coming from her. When he got closer to her he remembered to breathe to keep up the human act. Her scent immediately filled his nose and his eyes widened when her blood seemed irresistible. He felt his fangs grow longer and sharper. She finally reached him and smiled.

"Ryoga, it's so good to see you again," She said cheerfully before wrapping him in a hug. He stiffened before slowly wrapping his arms around her. Her blood was invading his senses and he had to fight the urge to bite her.

"You too, so who's your friend?" Ryoga questioned her, lightly pushing her off him. She looked over her shoulder, her neck exposed slightly. Ryoga licked his lips but restrained himself.

"That's Hayden, I met her at school, we became really good friends and I decided to bring her along," She answered, looking back at him.

"Hey your tiny fangs grew out, they actually look like vampire fangs now," She laughed. Ranma was close enough to her and snapped his head up quickly. He was carrying their bags and nearly dropped them in surprise.

"You okay, sure you can handle that on your own?" Hayden questioned him, looking ready to carry some.

"Yeah, I can do it, just stumbled a bit," Ranma reassured her. She looked at him skeptically but let it go.

"Come on let's get you home, Mom and Pop will be happy to see you," Ranma told his sister. She nodded and followed him to their home.

_This is going to be harder than I thought, _Ryoga sighed in his head.

"Tadaima!" Rini shouted into the house. She took off her shoes as she entered.

"Rini!" Two voices cried happily. Nodoka and Genma Saotome came barreling into the room. They engulfed her into a hug which surprised Rini a little.

"Hey guys, so where am I sleeping?" Hayden questioned coming from behind Rini.

"I would say the guest room but that's being occupied at the moment, you can sleep with Rini until further notice," Nodoka answered, smiling sweetly. Emeline nodded before taking her stuff and climbing the steps.

"Who's taking the guest room?" Rini questioned, looking at her parents.

"I am, although I can leave—" Ryoga started but was interrupted by Rini.

"No it's ok, I mean I don't mind sharing my room, I don't take up much space after all," She smiled at him. He felt something that he hadn't done in ages. He blushed! He felt the familiar feeling of warmth rush to his cheeks.

_We are so dead, _Ryoga groaned in his head.


	2. Late Night Snacks

Rini was happy to be back home. She fell back on her bed when a knock sounded on her door.

"Come on in!" She yelled, snuggling into her sheets. Ryoga appeared and looked at her with a smile.

"Oh hi Ryoga, how may I help you?" She questioned him, sitting up.

"I just wanted to let you know your uniforms came just now, so if you want to make sure they fight," He answered, although how we was saying it meant that's not what he wanted to say. Rini shrugged it off and thanked him with a smile. She got up and towards the door. As she opened it, Hayden came stumbling in.

"Where were you?" Rini asked, her lips curving into a smile.

"I got lost in your stupid house, this thing is huge, are you sure you guys aren't rich or something?" She replied, looking at the redhead.

"Unless my parents have been keeping something from me, I'm pretty sure we aren't rich," Rini laughed at her friend's antics.

"Yeah sure, hey you want to go for a jog later on?" Hayden asked, starting to put her stuff in the drawers.

"Sure why not, we can go right before dinner," She nodded before walking out the door. She went down the stairs and saw two boxes by the door.

"If it doesn't fit just tell me and I can fix it," Her mother smiled sweetly. Rini nodded before grabbing the boxes. She ran up the steps and back into her room. Ripping open one of the boxes. She started to put on the uniform. She stopped as the waist for the skirt was too big and the shirt was tight at the chest.

"This is Hayden's," She mumbled, slipping out of it. She put on the skirt from the other box and it fit snugly. The shirt was almost over her head when her door opened. Her brother and Ryoga were coming in. They all froze as they caught sight of each other.

"I know you guys are used to walking around but remember there are girls here too!" She yelled, throwing a mallet at both their heads. She turned and put the shirt fully over herself.

"Sorry," They mumbled, their faces red and Ryoga bleeding from his nose. Hayden came from the closet only in a sports bra and her panties.

"I think my butt got bigger, what do you think?" She asked, turning around. When she saw the boys she froze.

"Awkward," She croaked before running back in the closet.

"Leave now before you scar my friend for life," Rini snapped, pointing to out the door. They nodded before walking off.

"You can come out now," Rini called. Hayden slowly came out and looked around.

"I bet they did it on purpose," She snorted. Rini laughed at her friend before looking outside. The sun was almost setting.

"Let's go on our run," Rini said. Hayden nodded and they both got into their workout clothes. They started a jogging around the neighborhood. When they were heading back they heard something snap. It was louder than a twig. It sounded eerily close to a limb or branch. As they rounded the corner they saw two mysterious figures. They seemed to be feeding on something... or _someone._ As the girls got closer they realized it was two boys that were eating. What they were eating looked like a person. One of them turned their heads and their red eyes looked at the girls. They gulped and took a step back. The other one looked behind too. Rini looked at them curiously. She knew them from somewhere. Who they were hit her like a ton of bricks. Only one person had a bandanna like that and only one person had a braided pigtail. These things were Ryoga and Ranma! The boys seemed to realize who they were because their eyes widened. Wiping the blood from their mouths they walked closer to the girls.

"Stay back!" Hayden yelled although her voice wavered.

"Just calm down, we're not going to hurt you," Ryoga tried to reason with them. He was only a half an arms length away. Rini brought out a mallet and hit him over the head. He groaned and slowly crumpled to the ground .

"Maybe that was too hard," She cringed, looking at the form of the fallen boy.

"What are you standing there for? We gotta go!" Hayden yelled, grabbing Rini's hand and taking off. Ranma helped his friend up.

"What are we gonna do?" Ranma asked him. Ryoga looked at the retreating forms of the girls.

"I guess all we can do is hope for the best," Ryoga told him. Ranma sighed and face-palmed.

"I guess no more late night snacks," He smiled sheepishly. Ryoga glared at him and Ranma looked away. Ryoga just hoped that the girls would keep their mouths shut or who knew what the head vampires would do.


End file.
